


An Adventure in Online Dating

by GoDownWithThisShip



Series: You Can Pry Bi Natasha Out of My Cold Dead Hands [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Clint Is a Good Bro, Drunk Sex, F/F, Femslash, Online Dating, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDownWithThisShip/pseuds/GoDownWithThisShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint convinces Natasha to join the dating app Yeah!Cherub and she unexpectedly connects with a friend of a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Adventure in Online Dating

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this piece was: Gay Tinder Adventures
> 
> I basically wrote this fic because I was salty about someone taking Black Widow off the list of bisexual Marvel characters. So, for whatever reason, my idea revolved around online dating & at first I wanted to write a Natasha/Pepper fic but I felt that Pepper is a little above using a dating app. But then I thought, you know who WOULD use a dating app? Darcy. 
> 
> So here we are! I haven't written a fic without an outline in my head in a very long time and I'm actually surprised this one is coherent.
> 
> Also Yeah!Cherub is toootally not a play on Ok!Cupid.

"What the hell is this?" Natasha asks, strolling into the kitchen with her phone in one outstretched hand.

 

Clint looks up from his cereal to squint at the screen. "What's what?"

 

Natasha steps even closer, bringing the phone within inches of Clint's face. "Who gave you my phone password?"

 

"Woah! Okay, first," Clint says, still managing to chew a mouthful of Fruit Loops, "Please do not insult my code breaking spy skills. Seriously, Nat? I can't believe you made your password-"

 

She shushes him and gestures toward one of Jarvis's surveillance cameras peeking out from the corner above the cabinets. She _really_ hated the feeling of being watched, but the tower was home. Besides, she had taken out all of the cameras and listening equipment in her quarters - something that had earned her a great big tantrum from Stark. Something about thousands of dollars worth of technology?

 

"Second of all," Clint continues after swallowing his food, "I thought it would be good for you! If nothing else, it gives you something fun to do on a Friday night or whatever."

 

"Clint, I don't have time to date anyone," Natasha groans, resting her weight against the counter and setting her phone down. "Besides, this is a tool someone can use to get at me. Some super-villain or some leftover Hydra garbage. It's not a good idea."

 

"You don't have to meet up with anyone," Clint explains. "You can just chat a little bit, peruse photos of other singles in the area."

 

"Of all the ideas you've had, I think this one might actually be the worst."

 

"Hey! I'll have you know I have had plenty of worse ideas than this one!" Clint acts as though he's legitimately offended.

 

Suddenly, Natasha's phone vibrates on the counter. Clint shakes his head and barely holding back a grin.

 

"What?" she asks, squinting at him. "What did you do?"

 

"Oh, nothing. It's just you have a notification."

 

Natasha picks her phone up and frowns at the glowing screen. Clint's right. Apparently she's gotten a message. "But…I haven't even signed up for this shit…"

 

"I took the liberty of creating a profile for you," Clint replies.

 

"You what!" Natasha quickly taps the Yeah!Cherub icon and waits for it to load.

 

"Don't worry! I just put in the basics. First name. Good photo - I used your most recent selfie, and can I just say you really know your angles."

 

"Yeah, I know," Natasha replies distractedly as she opens up her profile. True to his word, Clint has only included the bare essentials.

 

 **Name:** Natasha

 **Age:** Timeless

 

"Timeless?" Natasha can't help but laugh, "What is that supposed to mean?"

 

"Ah, you know, it just means that your beauty and grace is not defined by the number of years you've been on this planet-"

 

"You forgot my birthday."

 

"I forgot your birthday." Clint finishes his sentence by shoveling another spoonful of fruit loops into his mouth. "I figured guessing wrong would get me in more trouble than anything."

 

"Smart move," Natasha replies as she continues to scan the profile.

 

 **Looking For:** Friends/Casual Fun/Romance

 **Interested In:** Men/Women

 **Likes:** Cats/Ice-cream/Rainy Afternoons

 **Dislikes:** Crowds/Ass-holes/Movies longer than 1 hour and 30 minutes

 

"Wow, concise and accurate," she muses as she checks the message. "Oh, God."

 

"Oh!" Clint suddenly sits up straight and leans over the counter. "What's it say?"

 

Natasha groans and clears her throat before assuming the best dude-bro voice she can muster, "Hey beautiful, I don't normally speak my mind like this, but you are really stunning and I can tell you're really intelligent. I'd love to get to know you better. Send me your number and you might get a little something special in return." She rolls her eyes. "Most of that was spelled wrong and then there's like one of those winking emojis at the end. Like, wow. How enticing."

 

Clint can't stop laughing. "Oh, it's fine," Natasha says over his boisterous laughter. "Yeah, really great idea Clint. Gonna find some real winners on here."

 

"It's even funnier because they don't know that you could literally track them down and murder them," Clint says, wiping a tear from his eye. "Which, for the record I am not actively condoning."

 

Her phone vibrates again and she almost doesn't want to look at it. "If you won't read it, I will." Clint heaps another spoonful of Fruit Loops into his mouth.

 

Natasha sighs and opens the message. "Dear Lord. This guy's name is 'redrebel84'. His profile picture is literally just the confederate flag."

 

"Jesus Christ." Clint's mouth is still full and he leans over the counter to get a better look at the screen. "Is there a block button?"

 

Natasha makes the mistake of opening the message. "How big are my tits?!" she cries out. Her knuckles turn white as she grips the phone in her hand. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

 

"Uh, oh." Clint eases back in his seat. "Maybe this wasn't a stellar idea after all."

 

Her phone vibrates a third time. "I swear to God-"

 

Clint takes it from her hand with a little bit of difficulty. Finally, her fingers release and he brings the screen closer to his face. "Yikes."

 

"What is it?"

 

"No, I'm just gonna go ahead and delete this one. You've been through enough today."

 

"Clint," Natasha says, trying to keep her cool. "What does it say?"

 

He clears his throat. "Well- it's just one message. Two words." His voice shrinks. "Three some?"

 

"Delete the app, Clint," she says, resting her elbows on the counter and burying her face in her hands. "Just delete it."

 

"You know there's plenty of fish in the sea, just so happens that so far we've caught the ones that live at the bottom. You know the ones that eat other fish's shit and look all freaky."

 

"Delete it," Natasha repeats. The phone vibrates again. "Don't wanna know."

 

"Actually-"

 

"Don't care."

 

"It's from a friend."

 

Natasha lifts her face to look at Clint, thoroughly puzzled. "A friend?"

 

Clint hands her back her phone and she scans the message sender's profile. "Darcy?"

 

 **Name:** Darcy L.

 **Age:** Old Enough probably

 **Occupation:** Broke College Kid

 **Looking for:** Casual Fun/Romance

 **Interested In:** Men/Women

 **Likes:** Animals/Binge watching Netflix/Ordering Take Out/Online Shopping

 **Dislikes:** Dickheads/Vegetables/Waking up before noon

 

"Hmm," Clint says. He's gotten up from his stool to peer over Natasha's shoulder. "Seems about right. What did she say?"

 

Natasha goes back to view the message. _Hey! Weird question, but are you…_ ** _the_** _Natasha? As in Natasha from the Avengers Natasha? I'm asking for a friend._

 

She turns to look at Clint, her expression betraying her confusion. "What would I even say to that? Umm..yeah?"

 

"Have you two ever met?" Clint replies, ignoring her question.

 

"I don't think so. We've probably been to the same get-togethers. But I've never actually talked to her."

 

"Hmm," is Clint's only response.

 

"Why do you ask?" Natasha raises a brow at him.

 

"I dunno, it's just that you were actually _considering_ a reply. I thought it was interesting is all."

 

"You're the absolute worst, you know that?"

 

"You can thank me later," Clint replies and takes a seat to finish off his cereal.

 

* * *

 

The message sits unanswered while Natasha tries to clear her mind with a mid-morning sparring exercise. Her heart's only half in it while she weighs the potential pros and cons to this…online dating crap. Once the exercise is complete, Jarvis informs her that it's one of her poorest performances.

 

* * *

 

After a long shower, Natasha finds herself lying on her back and staring pointedly at the ceiling. Finally, she makes her decision. What the hell.

 

_Yes, this is she_

 

She types out the message and sets her phone aside to continue to re-memorize the pattern of the ceiling tile. A couple of minutes later, her phone vibrates.

 

_Holy shit! That's cool. So…what brings you to this shit-show?_

 

Natasha ponders her reply for a moment. _Shit Show?_

 

Her phone vibrates a couple of seconds later and Darcy's message appears on her screen. _Yeah…Have you seen the copy-pasted shit these guys send out?_

 

At that point, Natasha can't help but laugh. Her fingers quickly type out her reply. _Yes! Wow…the shit I have seen in the past few hours alone has all but scarred me for life._

 

They talk about that for a while. Natasha cringes at the messages Darcy's gotten because they make the stuff she's gotten seem like Shakespearian sonnets. Then they start talking about work. Darcy asks how being an Avenger is going. Natasha answers honestly. She enjoys being part of the team. A lot. Sometimes there's bickering, but at the end of the day it almost feels like family. She asks Darcy how school is going. Darcy's managed to pass most of her classes, but her one statistics course is a real pain in the ass and she's sure she's failed it, which is going to put her a semester behind. Doesn't help that she took a gap year to help out her friend Jane in England.

 

Darcy is surprisingly easy to talk to and her bright outlook is somewhat refreshing. Darcy brings up cats and it turns out she has one. Her full name is _Her Royal Majesty Queen Dumpster Cake. But I just call her Queenie._

 

Natasha's phone alerts her that she only has 10% battery life left. She then realizes she's been laying there for about an hour and a half. She gets up and stretches, the muscles in her back protest. Her phone vibrates, muffled by the quilt spread on her bed. She reaches down to check it while she makes her way to the door.

 

_So, this is kind of a long shot seeing as you're like…way out of my league. Do you wanna meet, like in person. Formally. There's this cute ice cream parlor near me that I've been dying to try._

 

It kind of feels like a trap, if she's being honest. It only takes her a moment to formulate a reply. _My schedule's a little hectic right now. I'll take a raincheck. But, would it be okay if I got your number? This app sucks up a lot of battery and I'm a little tired of assholes harassing me._

 

Within a couple of minutes Natasha has Darcy's number saved to her phone.

 

* * *

 

A couple of days pass and Natasha finds herself curled up on the sofa next to Clint. "So…" he begins, looking at her with a raised brow.

 

"So, what?" she replies, lifting the remote to change the channel from a made for TV movie about sharks being combined with a natural disaster to cause ultimate destruction to a generic sitcom.

 

"Tell me all about your Yeah!Cherub adventures!"

 

"Are you trying to live vicariously through me?" Natasha teases as she changes the channel again. This time it's an infomercial for an overly-complicated exercise machine.

 

"You know I'm _happily_ married," Clint replies, his voice slightly chilled.

 

"Really, cus you've been hanging around _a lot_. Do I have to give Laura a call?"

 

"If you must know, the kids got enrolled in some fancy-pants summer art camp and she's on a cruise with her girlfriends so I've had some time to myself for a while."

 

"Hmm, maybe _you_ should take a vacation," Natasha teases. She changes the channel for the final time, settling on a soap opera for background noise. Plus, the melodramatic mood made her life a little less pathetic- she liked to think. "The usual crap. Guys who are old enough to be my dad asking if I like being dominated. Guys who are almost young enough to be my son asking if I wanna be a cougar."

 

"And you haven't killed anyone yet?" Clint sounds genuinely impressed.

 

"Natasha's killed someone?" Tony's voice precedes his entrance into the living room.

 

"He said I haven't killed anyone," Natasha replies dully.

 

"Why would you be killing anyone?" She hates the curiosity in Tony's voice.

 

"None of your business," she replies at the same time Clint decides to open his big mouth "Nat's been trying out some online dating."

 

Natasha looks at him as though he's just betrayed her and nudges him with her foot. He merely shrugs back at her.

 

"Online dating, huh?" Tony says.

 

"Yeah, it's for fun," Natasha replies.

 

"Hey, Tony," Clint begins and he turns in his seat to look at the billionaire. "Are you able to edit the code for this app? Maybe filter out some of the duds?"

 

Tony's silent for a couple moments and Natasha thinks this must be the longest he's gone without speaking. Finally he replies, "Sure, I'll see what I can do. I'll go download the app to my tablet and get to work."

 

Once he's out of earshot, Natasha mumbles, "That's uncharacteristically generous of him."

 

Clint shrugs. "He probably feels bad for something or another. But let's not let this distract us, anything else you wanna share."

 

"Talked to Darcy a little," Natasha mumbles.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was that?" Clint leans toward her wearing the smuggest grin she's ever seen.

 

She groans and shakes her head. "Darcy and I have been talking for a bit."

 

"So you're doing pretty well for yourself," Clint replies with increasing smugness. He's about to burst with it. "When's the date."

 

"She wanted to get together the other day, but I told her I had plans. I dunno…I'm worried."

 

"What the hell are you worried about?" Clint replies, "Darcy's a nice girl!"

 

"You've met?" Natasha asks with a raised brow.

 

"Yeah! Thor's birthday party a year or so back. Not sure how Asgardian birthdays work seeing as they're in a completely different star system."

 

Natasha bites her lower lip, "I dunno," she begins, "What if it's a set up?"

 

"We'll have Tony trace the IP or whatever. Don't sweat it. You'll get that first date."

 

* * *

 

So it takes Tony about six hours to tinker with the app and send Natasha a fixed copy. The app now filters out the unsavory characters while simultaneously providing her with more background information on who she's really talking to. For the most part Darcy's information matches up. She's renting a place in New York. The phone bill attached to the phone she's using is in her name. Not exactly the hardest thing to fake…

 

Finally, she decides to just settle it. It's late, about eight thirty when Natasha calls Darcy's number.

 

"Hello, hello, Darcy Lewis speaking," Darcy answers.

 

Natasha swallows the lump in her throat and speaks, "Hey, Darcy, it's Natasha."

 

"Yeah, I kinda gathered, caller ID and stuff. What's up?"

 

Natasha lets out a laugh. "Um, nothing much," she begins, "I was just wondering if that date offer was still on the table?"

 

"Sure is," Darcy replies quickly. "Whatever day or time is good for you."

 

"How about tomorrow?" Natasha offers. "At…one in the afternoon?"

 

"Perfect! See ya then!"

 

"See you." The line cuts and Natasha's stomach is filled with butterflies and acid.

 

* * *

 

So the next day at one o'clock finds her standing outside the vintage icecream parlor Darcy had told her about. She checks her phone again to make sure the address Darcy sent her matchs the address of the building. It does. Besides, how many cute, retro icecream shops could there be in the city? Actually, probably a lot.

 

As a habit she had checked the vantage points, points of entry, and exit routes for the shop. Just by standing there and observing. It was a tough habit to break.

 

It's 1:10 and Natasha starts to get a little worried. Maybe she is being set up? How could she be so reckless? She was putting herself out in the open, making herself an easy target. There were at least three rooftops and countless high-rise windows that could be portals for her demise.

 

"Hey!" A voice calls from her right.

 

Her gaze snaps up to see her date striding over. Darcy is noticeably out of breath when she pulls Natasha into a hug, which Natasha stiffly accepts at first before realizing the hug is just a hug. "How are you?" she asks, giving Darcy a squeeze before pulling away. It's a surprisingly warm welcome but Natasha has been able to piece together that Darcy is not one for personal space.

 

They pick their icecream at the counter and take the glass bowls to a corner booth in the back. Natasha orders a single scoop of mint chip with a chocolate drizzle and Darcy orders a sundae. "Good thing I took my pill," Darcy remarks as they sit down.

 

"Pill?" Natasha asks, raising a brow.

 

"Oh!" Darcy laughs, "I'm lactose intolerant."

 

"We didn't have to get icecream if it's going to kill you," Natasha replied. "I would have been happy to meet up for coffee.."

 

"Oh, no, please. I love ice cream. So much. It's a curse." With that, she begins to tuck in to her sundae.

 

Natasha laughs and starts to delicately spoon icecream into her mouth. "So, what made you interested in poly sci?" she asks.

 

"Eh." Darcy shrugs. "The cool, job interview appropriate answer is that I wanna change the world or whatever. Honestly, political science isn't even interesting. I actually really like tagging along with Jane if we're being real."

 

"So you want to be an astrophysicist?" Natasha clarifies.

 

"No, no. Waay too much science. I just like being there when cool stuff happens. Like portals into other worlds and stuff. Keeps me humble." They both laugh and Natasha works on her ice cream a bit more.

 

"It's a little weird…I've never really done the whole-" she gestures wildly with her hands.

 

"It's okay, you can say it out loud without dying from embarrassment. Online dating," Darcy offers.

 

Natasha chuckles, "Yes. I've never done the online dating thing, so it's just weird to sit down with someone and already know a lot about them."

 

"Right?" Darcy's eyes widen and she nods. "Except usually I know a little more. Like, people have facebooks and twitters and instagrams."

 

"I'm a spy, Darcy."

 

"Yeah, totally. Totally makes sense to keep it low profile. So, like, don't take this the wrong way, but…what are you doing on Yeah!Cherub? I mean, you're kinda high profile…and it's probably gotta be dangerous." Darcy's looking down at her sundae.

 

"Believe it or not, I kinda got pushed into it by a friend. Literally had the app downloaded onto my phone for me."

 

Darcy laughs. Her laugh is loud and unrestrained. And Natasha kind of likes it. "Same! Except…I didn't have it forced onto my phone. But, basically same."

 

"Oh!" Natasha pulls her phone out of her pocket. "A friend of mine- Tony, he edited the app a little bit so that you can sort of filter who can and cannot contact you."

 

"Sweet!" Darcy inches closer to her to get a look at her phone screen. Their arms and thighs end up touching.

 

Natasha is hyper aware of the contact, but Darcy is very casual about it. "Here, I'll send it to you. Really makes using Yeah!Cherub less of a headache."

 

"Nice!"

 

Natasha sends it and a couple seconds later, Darcy's phone pings. For a second, Natasha is afraid Darcy is going to back away from her, but instead Darcy reaches out to pull her icecream closer to her. "So what are you trying to get out of your Yeah!Cherub experience?"

 

Natasha shrugs. "Well, my friend said it would give me something to do on a Friday night."

 

"Really? I thought spy stuff would be a full time gig," Darcy replies.

 

"Well, we're not much into the spying stuff now. SHIELD's basically gone. I'm just an Avenger at this point."

 

"Hoho yeah _just_ an Avenger. Okay." Darcy snorts.

 

Natasha laughs. "Yeah, well it used to be being an Avenger and being a SHIELD agent and now with SHIELD gone I guess I've got some more time on my hands."

 

"Well, I've found myself in a similar sort of situation. Sort of," Darcy begins, finishing off her sundae. "I recently broke up with a boyfriend. Kiinda sucked. But, now I'm just trying to be free, see what else or who else is out there." She plucks the Maraschino cherry from the melted pool of vanilla and chocolate and slips it between her teeth, holding the stem between her pinched thumb and forefinger. Natasha can't tear her eyes from it.

 

Being alone has never been a problem for her. She wasn't one of those people that needed affection at all times of the day. She had her friends in the tower and that was all the comfort she truly needed. But, having Darcy there next to her was like a luxury she couldn't afford. Decadent. And much too rich for her palette. But sometimes she was in the mood for something sweet.

 

"Found anything out there?" she asks in a low voice.

 

"Well," Darcy replies with a shrug, "There is this real smoking hot girl I've met. She's smart, sarcastic as all hell, and really, really out of my league." Darcy rests her head on Natasha's shoulder and looks up at her with glittering green eyes. "She's also a little hard to read sometimes. What about you?"

 

"Me?" Natasha carefully winds her arm around Darcy's shoulders, pulling her even closer to her. She scans the room quickly before deciding that no one was really paying attention to the two canoodling women in the back booth. "Hmm, there's this fella-"

 

"Ugh."

 

"I'm kidding!" Natasha says quickly, giving Darcy's shoulders a squeeze. "There's this woman. She's a little on the young side, but she's full of life and wonder and she's funny. In fact, I might've laughed more with her in one afternoon than I have in an entire month."

 

"Who knew you were such a flatterer," Darcy giggles, sitting up to look at Natasha.

 

"Who said I was talking about you?" Natasha teases.

 

"You're the worst."

 

"Guess that means I won't be getting a second date then, huh?" Natasha keeps up her teasing demeanor, but she's secretly unsure. Situations are always easier to read when you're not so involved in them.

 

"I wouldn't be too sure." And with that, Darcy leans in and Natasha closes the space between them. The kiss is sweet at first, and chaste. But, Darcy's lips are so soft and her body is so warm, pressed against Natasha's in the secluded little booth. Natasha parts her lips and Darcy accepts the invitation to slip her tongue into her mouth. The kiss becomes more electric and Darcy's hand finds its way under the hem of Natasha's shirt. Her fingers pressed to the warm skin of her belly.

 

All of a sudden there's a loud, grinding vibration that Natasha recognizes as her phone on the table. She groans into Darcy's lips and the two pull away. "Duty calls, huh?" Darcy asks, somewhat breathlessly as she eyes the phone.

 

Natasha checks the caller ID. It's Tony. Of course it's Tony. "Yeah," she grumbles. "Duty calls."

 

* * *

 

Natasha and Clint are sitting side by side in the conference room during the debrief. She knew as soon as the meeting was over she was going to be interrogated. Sure enough after the wrap up was complete and everyone filed out, it was just her and Clint sitting at the table.

 

"How's the arm?" Clint asks, eyeing Natasha's right arm. Blood was beginning to seep through the makeshift bandages.

 

"I'll live," she replies.

 

"More importantly, how was your date?" She looks over to see Clint's gleeful expression.

 

"It was nice." She means it. She had a genuinely good time.

 

"So is there going to be a second date?" Clint was practically ready to jump out of his seat with excitement.

 

"Yeah, probably."

 

"Keep me updated," Clint says, getting to his feet. "I like knowing you're happy. More importantly, I like knowing how right I am."

 

"I'll keep that in mind."

 

* * *

 

It's another week until their next date, but they've been keeping in touch. Things have escalated from texting to nightly phone calls. Mostly, Natasha likes to listen to how Darcy's day went. It's very comforting to hear about Darcy's mundane struggles like "My car got towed and I was like, what the hell man?" or "The dryer at the laundromat ate all my quarters so I had to use my hairdryer to get my clothes dry". Sometimes Natasha shares about herself. "Yeah, I was elbow-deep in paperwork today. You will not believe the bill the city sent us for last Thursday's debacle." and "I was sitting by the window and I swear to God, my neighbor across the street was having some strip poker party…of course I didn't watch! I've seen enough horrific things in my time, I don't need to add that to the list".

 

Still, Natasha is nervous when she shows up to the restaurant on time. She straightens out the hem of her skirt while she waits. She chose a form fitting, emerald colored dress tonight with a modest neckline. The dress stretches to just above her knees, but the night's chill doesn't bother her. She is however, vaguely self conscious about the bandaged arm hidden beneath her coat. The place is nice, trendy, but not too uptight. She watches the interior glitter under dim hanging lights. Darcy finally shows up, only 20 minutes late.

 

Her hair looks as though she attempted an updo but it had gotten lost in her rush to get there. Strands are falling out of the bejewled clasp she had used to secure it. She had chosen a black A-Line dress with a plunging neckline. Natasha finds it hard to look away. "Sorry! Super late!" Darcy says as she stumbles toward her. "I literally could _not_ get an Uber! Can you believe that?"

 

"No way," is all Natasha manages to say.

 

"Oh crap, I hope they didn't give our table away!"

 

* * *

 

By the time the meal has finished, Natasha's belly is full and her cheeks are flushed. The room feels a couple degrees warmer than when they first strolled in. Must have been all the wine. How much wine had she drank?

 

"So there I am, taser in hand, and I shock him! Because I didn't know who the hell this guy is all I know is that he's scary!" Darcy finishes her story with a laugh and Natasha can't help but join in.

 

"Hey! Wanna split an uber home?" Darcy asks. Her hand wanders over the table to rest lightly on Natasha's.

 

"What if I don't wanna go home," Natasha counters. This is so typical. Get a little alcohol in her and suddenly she's a thousand times more stubborn than usual.

 

Darcy smirks at her from across the table. "You don't _have_ to go home-home. You could always come to mine. Mi casa es su casa, or something."

 

"I think I'd like that."

 

* * *

 

They stumble into Darcy's little apartment and immediately Darcy pins her to the wall. "This is not how I expected this to go down," Natasha's voice is quiet and she lets out a little laugh when Darcy begins planting little open mouthed kisses down her neck.

 

"My house, my rules," Darcy murmurs into her skin. "You're like, always in control and stuff. I think you need to let go."

 

Natasha laughs again, this time it's humorless. "That's no small request."

 

Darcy opens her mouth to suck at the skin just above Natasha's collar and Natasha inhales quickly. "What can I do to make you feel more comfy?" Darcy asks. It would have been an innocent question if not for her hands roving over Natasha's hips. "Your wish is my command."

 

Natasha's eyes dart around the entry way and into the room beyond. Darcy's window directly faces the building next door. Not much of an advantage for a sniper. The bedroom must be off to the left, a threat to be assessed at a later time. The apartment is dark, but her eyes are adjusting quickly and it seems to be empty. "I'm fine," she breathes before dipping her head and catching Darcy's lips with her own.

 

The kiss is slow, and lazy. Because they have all the time in the world. Their mouths move together, tongues darting out for little tastes. Natasha grips the fabric at Darcy's waist and pulls her closer. Their bodies fit together, warm with excitement and alcohol.

 

Darcy breaks away for a moment. "Okay, well, as much as I'd love to have you right here, I'd just like you to know there are other options."

 

"Right here is perfect," Natasha reaches out to brush her fingers against Darcy's cheeks and slide them into her hair.

 

"I'm just saying. There may or may not be an entire drawer full of toys in the other room."

 

Natasha raises an eyebrow. "What kinda toys?"

 

"I'll show you." Darcy grins.

 

Natasha gives her hair a little yank, bringing them together for their final kiss before she lets herself be lead to the other room.

 

* * *

 

The morning light hits Natasha like a bullet train and she sits up quickly, disoriented for a moment. She quickly takes in the room. Small, a chest of drawers set against the wall near the door, a closet set into the other wall, and clothes strewn about. Some clothes are familiar. _That's the dress I wore last night._ Others must have been there since before she arrived. Darcy's room.

 

She turns to see Darcy laying on her side facing the wall. The freckles on her back look like little constellations, but connecting the dots is a task for another time. She gingerly sits up and swings her legs over the side but the bed creaks loudly and Darcy stirs.

 

She rolls over to face Natasha. "Mornin' sunshine," she mutters, her voice still thick with sleep. "Don' tell me, you got Avenger stuff to do?"

 

"Yeah, sorry. Wish I coulda stayed to make you breakfast in bed," Natasha teases. The smile she gets in return does not make her feel any better about the fib. The unfamiliar apartment was making her somewhat anxious and she longs for the familiarity of the tower.

 

"That shoulda been my job, but I forgot to grab groceries for this week," Darcy replies. "There should be a box of Pop-Tarts or something. Help yourself."

 

"Thanks," Natasha says and she bends down to kiss Darcy's forehead. "Go back to bed. It's not even noon yet."

 

Darcy nods and rolls over without complaint. Natasha then begins to collect her things. Purse. Phone. Travel-sized Handgun. She slips back into her dress, her coat, and her heels and quietly slips from the room, letting the door shut softly behind her. She quietly steps around Queenie, who is probably the largest freaking cat she's ever seen. Queenie mewes loudly but does not bother to do any more as Natasha leaves the apartment.

 

* * *

 

"So? How was your date," Clint asks, giving her that all-knowing smirk.

 

For a moment, Natasha's lost in her memories. She recalls the gentle lips against her stomach, breasts, and thighs. She remembers the harsh sensation of teeth, punctuating gentle kisses. She remembers gripping at bedsheets and making noises she'd never own up to. She remembers how Darcy tasted and all the little cut-off moans she'd make when something felt just-right. "It was fine."

 

"Sooo, do I get a 'thanks Clint'?"

 

She sighs and shakes her head. "Thanks, Clint."


End file.
